The Galacticbots
The Galacticbots is an upcoming Mexican/French/American computer-animated sci-fi comedy film directed by Francisco Angones with the screenplay by Pierre Coffin, and produced by Little Witch Pictures, Ánima Estudios and EuropaCorp Animation. It based on the Canadian animated television series of the same name, The film stars Steve Carell, Gael García Bernal, Adal Ramones, Kristen Bell, Mila Kunis, Martha Higareda, Daniel Radcliffe and Jennifer Lawrence. It is set to be released on August 20, 2021. Synoposis The six Galacticbots and their allies live in a sci-fi futuristic city called Gallaxhar. They have their magic powers, magical stars and magical hearts and they have to stop Commander Lotso and the wrecking havoc and planning to destroy Mexico City from planet Earth. Cast * Steve Carell as Gene Galacticbot, a blue Gallaxharian. * Gael García Bernal as Gerald Galacticbot, a red Gallaxharian. * Adal Ramones as Gilbert Galacticbot, a pink Gallaxharian. * Kristen Bell as Giselle Galacticbot, a green Gallaxharian. * Mila Kunis as Glinda Galacticbot, a orange Gallaxharian. * Martha Higareda as Ginger Galacticbot, a purple Gallaxharian. * Daniel Radcliffe as George Galacticbot, a yellow Gallaxharian. * Jennifer Lawrence as Guiomar Galacticbot, a grey Gallaxharian. * Adam Sandler as Gallaxy, a Martian. * Ben Stiller as Wander, a brown-furred humanoid. * Michelle Williams as Galaxandera * Taylor Swift as Anixandera * Bruce Willis as Commander Lotso * William Shatner as Professor Mortamon * Will Smith as General Filedel * Omar Chaparro as Bacterium * Ariana Grande as Funcy Luckiz the Space Princess * Owen Wilson as Buttercup Butterfinger * Billy Crystal as Blossom Bloom * Tom Hanks as Bubbles Magic * Wanda Sykes as Granny Galacticbot, Gene's grandmother. * Mandy Moore as Gladys Galacticbot, Gene's mother. * Hugh Jackman as Gordon Galacticbot, Gene's father. Airing History United States *Netflix (2021) *Universal Kids (2024) *Discovery Family (2025) *Cartoon Network (2026) *Disney Channel (2027) *TNT (2027) *HBO (2027) Mexico *Golden (2024) *Canal 5 (2025) *Las Estrellas (2026) *Discovery Kids (2027) *TNT (2027) *HBO (2027) *Cinemax (2027) *FOX (2027) *Cinecanal (2027) *Tiin (2027) *Nat Geo Kids (2027) *Studio Universal (2027) *Netflix (2027) France *Canal J (2023) *TF1 (2024) Argentina * Telefe (2025) * Disney Channel (2026) * Disney XD (2026) * Nickelodeon (2027) Brazil * Globo TV (2025) * Cartoon Network (2026) Japan * TV Tokyo (2024) Spain * Boing (2025) * Neox (2025) Theme Song *The Galacticbots (sung by Aleks Syntek, Macaco, Ricky Martin, Pitbull, J Balvin, Jennifer Lopez, Zack Isaac Sanchez, Liza Ramirez Sanchez, Enrique Iglesias, Maluma, Romeo Santos and Calle 13) Characters *'Gene Galacticbot' (voiced by Steve Carell) is the leader of the Galacticbots in Gallaxhar. He is the friends. He is strong, brave, and heroic. He is fifteen years old and protects his friends. He is fair-skinned and has blonde hair and brown eyes and his signature color is blue. His magic power is blue magic stars. *'Gilbert Galacticbot' (voiced by Adal Ramones) is the friends. He is sixteen years old and the smartest of the Galacticbots. He is dark-skinned and has black hair and brown eyes and his signature color is pink. His magic power is pink magic stars. *'Gerald Galacticbot' (voiced by Gael García Bernal) is the friends. He is thirteen years old and is clumsy, careful and nice. He is fair-skinned and has reddish hair and green eyes and his signature color is red. His magic power is red magic stars. *'Giselle Galacticbot' (voiced by Kristen Bell) is the friends and is Gene's girlfriend. She is fourteen years old and is beautiful, pretty, kind, joyful, cheerful, sweet and lovely, and protects her friends and spread love and joy. She is fair-skinned and has brown hair and blue eyes and her signature color is green. Her magic power is green magic hearts. *'Glinda Galacticbot' (voiced by Mila Kunis) is the friends and is Gerald's girlfriend. She is twelve years old and the tomboy of the Galacticbots. She is fair-skinned and has brown hair and red eyes and her signature color is orange. Her magic power is yellow magic hearts. *'Ginger Galacticbot' (voiced by Martha Higareda) is the friends and is Gilbert's girlfriend. She is fifteen years old and is very childish, sweet, silly, cheerful and well-behaved. She is yellow-skinned and has brown hair and blue eyes and her signature color is purple. Her magic powers is purple magic hearts. Character Gallery Gene_Galacticbot.png Gerald_Galacticbot.png Gilbert_Galacticbot.png The_Galacticbots_Boys.png Giselle_Galacticbot.png Glinda_Galacticbot.png Ginger_Galacticbot.png The_Galacticbots_Girls.png Commander_Lotso.png Gladys_Galacticbot,.png Gladys Galacticbot Icon.png Giselle Galacticbot Icon.png Glinda Galacticbot Icon.png Gene_X_Giselle.png Gilbert_X_Ginger.png Gilbert Galacticbot Icon.png Gene Galacticbot Icon.png Gerald Galacticbot Icon.png Ginger Galacticbot Icon.png Commander Lotso Icon.png Granny Galacticbot Icon.png Granny Galacticbot,.png Gordon Galacticbot.png Gordon Galacticbot Icon.png Gene and Giselle.png Anixandera.png Gallaxy Icon.png Gallaxy.png Commander Lotso Render.png Funcy Luckiz the Space Princess Render.png Funcy Luckiz the Space Princess.png Giselle Galacticbot render.png Funcy Luckiz the Space Princess Icon.png See Also *La Leyenda de la Nahuala *La Leyenda de la Llorona *La leyenda de las momias de Guanajuato *La leyenda del Chupacabras *La leyenda del Charro Negro *Legend Quest *El Agente 00-P2 *AAA: La película *Gaturro: la película *Don Gato y su pandilla *El Santos vs. La Tetona Mendoza *Guardianes de Oz *Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla *Isla Calaca *Ahí Viene Cascarrabias *Ana y Bruno *The Ugly Duckling and Me! *Future Legacy *Little Witch Academia *Scary Show *Ever After Tales *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *Scott Pilgrim *Mortadelo and Filemon *Missing Serene the Siren *Animal Squad! *Monster Spectacular *Kaijumon *Mermaids *Godzilla *Thumbelina *Jurassic Kingdom *Cuphead *Ready Player One *Pacific Rim *Bendy and the Ink Machine *The Life of Bob Marley *The Naughty List *Shantae *Casper *Lalaloopsy *Alice in Wonderland *The Secret of the Caterpillar *Sailor Moon *The Big Boat *Covi & Zizt *The Magic Roundabout *The Merman Prince *Booba *Doraemon *Noah's Ark *Bernard Bear *Celia *The Food Fair *Crash Bandicoot *Jelly Jamm *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Oscar's Oasis *Monk Little Dog *Condorito *Ren & Stimpy *Bravest Warriors *Spyro the Dragon *The Lord of the Rings *Speed Racer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Nikté *Selección Canina *El Americano *Una Película de Huevos *Otra Película de Huevos y un Pollo *Un Gallo con Muchos Huevos *Marcianos vs. Mexicanos Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Condorito Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Ánima Estudios